<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comfortable by jinkees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758689">comfortable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkees/pseuds/jinkees'>jinkees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, lapslock, sleepy steamy sex, they're so in love i'm gonna vom ugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkees/pseuds/jinkees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, seonghwa liked to be woken up… sweetly. but not the breakfast in bed, fresh-squeezed orange juice kind of sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just to be extra super duper clear beforehand: seonghwa gives consent for somno by wearing a specific necklace to bed &amp; their boundaries/safe words are pre-established !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when yeosang wakes up, the room is bathed in blue light. the winter chill, ever insistent upon biting through the drafty windows of the bedroom, encourages him to burrow further into the warm nest of bed covers and <em> seonghwa. </em> the older is still asleep, curled on his side and tucked back against yeosang's chest. it's early, likely not even six yet, and the light makes him look somehow even more gorgeous. however, more pressingly to yeosang, it also catches on the silver charm of seonghwa's necklace.</p><p> </p><p>perhaps he should have guessed from the way seonghwa had been yesterday; the scathing touches of skin cut far too short, the devious quirk of his lip when he kissed yeosang good night harder than usual, visibly delighting in the way yeosang chased after him upon pulling apart.</p><p> </p><p>the charm, a delicate twist of metal from valentine's day a couple years back, calls out to him from seonghwa's neck. it's a far shot away from its usual place in the jewelry box on their dresser, and he wonders how he didn't notice seonghwa putting it on the night before. maybe seonghwa had waited until he fell asleep; the older could be sneaky like that. especially when he wanted to indulge in yeosang's early-bird nature.</p><p> </p><p>sometimes, seonghwa liked to be woken up… sweetly. but not the breakfast in bed, fresh-squeezed orange juice kind of sweet. no-- the necklace was a message, or rather a grant of permission, for yeosang to be more creative than that.</p><p> </p><p>and thus, he <em> sweetly </em> presses butterfly kisses to seonghwa's cheek and temple. and sweetly, he slips the other's boxers down his long legs, soothing goosebumps from the cold air with the warm glide of his hands. he stretches carefully to snag the lube from the nightstand, and-- of course, sweetly-- begins to graze over seonghwa's hole, gently prodding and working him open so, so slowly. he's gotten pretty good at doing this, as seonghwa hardly even stirs at his actions, aside from a few quiet grunts in the back of his throat, the occasional twitch of his leg muscles. judging from his breathing, he's still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>it had taken a number of conversations before seonghwa was able to convince yeosang that this was okay, that it was <em> good</em>-- great<em>, </em>even. seonghwa had reassured him endlessly that he loved it. feeling desired, the subtle taste of possessiveness to it, the trust required to pull it off. this trust seonghwa had in him excited yeosang as much as it terrified him, but all anxieties dissipated once he was able to ease into the rhythm of just, well, loving seonghwa. </p><p> </p><p>because he does love seonghwa, and has for a while now, sometimes to the point that it hurts. he loves approximately a billion things about the older man, but right now, he especially loves the way seonghwa is so vulnerable yet so trusting, loves the way seonghwa's honey skin glows in the steadily brightening dawn, loves the way he unconsciously moves back into yeosang's touch, enjoying it enough to seek out more of it.</p><p> </p><p>he manages to slip his unoccupied hand under seonghwa, bringing it around to undo the buttons of the sleep shirt so he can rub at his chest, the slight squish of his stomach. yeosang's breathing has grown shakier, and it takes more effort to keep himself steady, patient. he's in awe of how seonghwa falls apart so easily, drawing his fingers in and stretching to accommodate him. it's getting more difficult to ignore his own arousal, and the mere movement of taking his cock out of his boxers has him biting back a moan. he slides it along the line of seonghwa's ass, exhaling a deep breath at the warmth, the wet slick of lube.</p><p> </p><p>there was a time when yeosang felt guilty about getting turned on by this. but now it just feels <em> right</em>, taking care of his partner. there had always been a reverence to the way he touched seonghwa, but he takes special care in these moments to make the most of his time, keeping every touch firm enough to not tickle seonghwa awake, deliberately missing all the points he knows would make seonghwa shudder.</p><p> </p><p>it's tempting to rut against seonghwa like this until he comes, the tip of his cock catching on seonghwa's puffy rim and making his legs shake; some days, he did exactly that so he could wake seonghwa by slipping under the covers and cleaning up his mess. today, though, he wants to wake up seonghwa differently.</p><p> </p><p>before he actually presses into seonghwa's stretched hole, yeosang mouths at the side of his neck. he delights in waking seonghwa up like this, steadily building the pressure until they both ache for it, the unconscious desire in seonghwa's movements spurring yeosang on further. neck kisses are always a good tactic for this. seonghwa grumbles at them, stretching to bare his throat. seonghwa is so good at giving these open invitations in his sleep, as if silently begging for it.</p><p> </p><p>once he sees seonghwa's pretty eyes heavily blink open once or twice, gaze unfocused and plump lips parted in a content sigh, he slips inside the tight heat, steadying himself with a hand anchored on the bare, golden skin of seonghwa's hip. he's patient, shallowly thrusting until he's fully sheathed.</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa groans at the intrusion, full bodied and much louder than usual, and yeosang <em> adores </em>it. the older is so open and pliant like this, so beautiful under the guide of yeosang's touch. </p><p> </p><p>typically, seonghwa is almost too considerate of their neighboring apartments; never overtly loud or wanton, catching himself in either his palm or yeosang's kiss. but like this, he merely rests his cheek against the pillow, a chant of yeosang's name freely flowing into the open room.</p><p> </p><p>with seonghwa starting to unwind, yeosang eagerly tucks himself closer, lifting one of seonghwa's legs by the meat of his thigh. he starts moving with a bit more power behind it, grunting lightly against the nape of seonghwa's neck, biting the thin chain of the necklace between his teeth. seonghwa seems adamant upon keeping his eyes closed, maybe trying to fall back asleep, but a stream of airy breaths and whimpers nonetheless fall from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>he interlocks his fingers with seonghwa's, up against his exposed chest, and the shine of their matching rings catches his attention. god, he loves seonghwa. it was part of why this was so special; a brief, quiet reprieve to worship him, touch him, bask in how lucky he got with this man.</p><p> </p><p>before he even registers it, he's slowed to a deep grind, practically glued to seonghwa's entire backside, and the older is about half awake. seonghwa lazily reciprocates the movement back against him, and his arm sweeps out behind until his hand can clutch at yeosang's sleep shirt, fingertips digging into his back.</p><p> </p><p>"yeosang-ah, baby, more. jus' fuck me," seonghwa slurs, the fuzzy grain of sleep deepening his voice and sending a shiver through yeosang. he kisses seonghwa's neck some more, draws out that hitch of breath he loves to hear with a swipe of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>then he's pushing seonghwa more onto his stomach, making sure to tuck a pillow beneath his hips. with some work of kneeling astride the backs of seonghwa's thighs and leaning on his forearms beside seonghwa's head, he's finally in his favorite position, covering as much of seonghwa with himself as possible. with a nip to seonghwa's ear lobe, he lines up and begins fucking him in earnest, making the bed shake with his fervor. </p><p> </p><p>if he's said it once, he's said it a thousand times, but yeosang <em> loves </em> this, so damn much. he loves seonghwa, and he says so against the nape of the man's neck. seonghwa's fingers twist in sheets as he gives an inaudible response, his typical eloquence rendered useless by yeosang's movements. his hair's a mess, hips bucking against the pillow beneath him; he's absolutely <em> divine </em> like this.</p><p> </p><p>if yeosang were more than half awake, he might wax poetic to seonghwa-- the older was never against getting some romantic praise, especially in yeosang's "sexy morning voice", to quote him directly. but it's far too early for yeosang to construct actual sentences, so he settles for moving faster, harder, letting out all his sounds into seonghwa's ear, just the way seonghwa likes it. he makes sure to slip a hand under them both, allowing seonghwa to fuck against his palm instead of directly on the satiny pillowcase (as the older would definitely complain later if yeosang let him do so). the pressure on his cock makes seonghwa cry out, move his hips more sporadically into the dual sources of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"baby, <em> fuck</em>. harder," he breathes out, biting down on his lip. the grit is still in his voice, and yeosang definitely understands what seonghwa means by the 'sexy morning voice' thing.</p><p> </p><p>they're both sensitive, nerves still tingling awake, so it jolts them both when yeosang starts slamming as deep into seonghwa as possible with each drag of his hips. he can feel it push the air out of seonghwa's lungs each time, the strength of it making his cock leak more into yeosang's hand. he's content to stay like this for a moment, deep inside, only moving his hips to directly rub against seonghwa's prostate and draw out more of those beautiful sounds.</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa says something, and yeosang is barely able to catch it through the fog.</p><p> </p><p>"faster?"</p><p> </p><p>the older nods, frantic, and the guttural groan that leaves him once yeosang picks up the pace feels like a blessing. yeosang is lost in this feeling, the beautiful man underneath him, both of them pressing and begging for more, <em> more. </em></p><p> </p><p>the breathless <em> ah-ah</em>'s from seonghwa drive yeosang crazy, and he knows he can't keep this up for much longer.</p><p> </p><p>"where do you want me, hm?" yeosang asks, already knowing the answer. it's worth it to ask, though, especially when he gets replies like <em>this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"inside," seonghwa responds immediately, a high-pitched whine following it when yeosang teases him with a particularly dirty roll of his hips. "wan'-- want you to fill me up, just-- ah, <em> yeosang</em>, right there."</p><p> </p><p>as much as they both love it slow and deep, the need to get off overpowers the preference. yeosang quickly becomes more erratic, less focused on strategically fucking seonghwa into bliss and more determined to just-- just drill him into mindlessness, lost in each other amidst the wild push and pull, the obnoxious creak of the bedframe.</p><p> </p><p>with one final mustering of energy, yeosang wraps one of his arms around seonghwa's waist, driving his hips forward harshly and nuzzling against seonghwa's shoulder blades. he presses sloppy kisses wherever he can reach, squeezing at seonghwa's cock and groaning at the loud, begging whine he gets in response. having seonghwa like this feels like a <em>gift</em>, a reward that he had somehow earned.</p><p> </p><p>he comes with a whimper, biting the muscle of seonghwa's shoulder and pumping his hips until seonghwa follows after him. it's almost overwhelming, the way seonghwa tightens around him, the visual of that steady trickle of cum leaking out of him. yeosang quivers, loosening his hold on seonghwa as he calms down. he imitates seonghwa's steadying breaths, listens to the calm thump of his heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa moves first, wiping away the mess from their hands on his discarded boxers and throwing them to the floor with a yawn. despite how long they've been together, it never fails to surprise yeosang that sleepy, post-orgasm seonghwa is such a <em> lawless </em> seonghwa. the older soon melts into the mattress once more, moving his arms to prop up the pillow his head rests on. this way, he can turn to meet yeosang's eyes with a dazed smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"stay inside, okay? i'm extra sleepy now."</p><p> </p><p>"you didn't even do any of the work," yeosang snorts, snuggling into seonghwa's back all the same. seonghwa, ever the tease, wiggles his hips and squeezes around yeosang's cock to get back at him for the comment, laughs when yeosang twitches and whines pitifully at the overstimulation.</p><p> </p><p>still, seonghwa's sleepy, snide laugh makes his heart flutter, and he scoots up so they're nose to nose.</p><p> </p><p>"good morning," he whispers, finally able to greet seonghwa properly with their usual eskimo kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"good morning, lovely."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is kinda short i'm sorry,, but i have many feelings for seongsang,, specifically yeosang-worshipping-pillow-prince-seonghwa feelings?? so there will be more where this came from :-)</p><p>here's my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/jinkees">curiouscat</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/jinkees3000?s=09">twitter</a> in case any of you would like to talk seongsang with me~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>